


Sweet Tooth

by DisplacedKey



Category: Pilgrimage (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, David does not, Diarmuid loves sweet things, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisplacedKey/pseuds/DisplacedKey
Summary: Diarmuid and David stop by a Starbucks. David seriously worries for the state of Diarmuid's taste buds.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Sweet Tooth

The snow came out of nowhere. Icy cold winds threw fat flakes into their faces and made the fifteen-minute walk from the library to their shared apartment unbearable. Diarmuid pulled his scarf up over his nose and smiled as snowflakes clung to David’s beard. He grabbed David’s hand and pulled him into the nearby Starbucks, sighing in relief as the heat washed over him. He brushed snow off his coat and said, “I needed some caffeine anyway, so this is actually quite convenient.”  


David rolled his eyes as they joined the line, and Diarmuid realized they’d never actually been to Starbucks together before. David rarely came here and Diarmuid usually only did it when he was desperate for a fix of either sugar or caffeine (or both). Given how fervently he’d been studying for his midterms, he felt he’d earned a treat.  


Once they got up to the counter, Diarmuid ordered a Smoked Butterscotch Latte and, once the barista proved that she was unable to understand sign language, also ordered David’s venti black coffee. David insisted on paying, and they managed to nab a small table by the window. Diarmuid rested his chin on his hands while he watched the snow fall. It was sticking, and he was willing to bet that by the time it slowed down, the streets would look like a winter wonderland. It reminded him of the strings of cut-out paper snowflakes he’d hung around the apartment in December.  


David grabbed their drinks and Diarmuid accepted his with an eager smile.  


“Smoked butterscotch?” David signed curiously.  


“It’s sweet,” Diarmuid said. “Do you want to try it?”  


David stared at Diarmuid’s cup for a moment before shrugging and signing, “Sure.” Diarmuid slid it across the table and watched as David lifted it to his lips and took a sip. The man’s face transformed instantly, screwing up in displeasure as he coughed and sputtered. Diarmuid clapped a hand over his mouth to muffle his giggles. David shoved the drink away and rapidly signed, “That’s disgusting. That’s not coffee, that’s dessert.”  


Diarmuid, still grinning, picked up his cup and took a long drink. The revulsion on David’s face made him choke with laughter mid-swallow. “It’s good!” he said. “Don’t act like your black coffee tastes any better. That stuff may as well be gasoline.”  


“It’s coffee!” David signed. “Real coffee, not syrup with some coffee grounds sprinkled in.”  


“I happen to like sweet things.”  


“I should throw that away,” David signed, glaring at Diarmuid’s cup like it had done him some grievous personal insult. “It’ll rot your brain from the inside out. Or give you cavities.”  


“I brush my teeth three times a day and you know it,” Diarmuid shot back. “And if you think this is bad, you should try their Unicorn Frappe!”  


David glanced at the menu like it was about to leap off the wall and attack him. Diarmuid’s shoulders shook as he laughed into his gloves.  


“We’re never coming here again,” David signed grimly, and he was as good as his word. From then on, every time they drew near the Starbucks, David slipped his arm around Diarmuid’s shoulders and marched them right past the door. Diarmuid laughed too hard to raise a fuss.

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in this fandom and on AO3! I'm really just testing out the site with this one; I want to participate in pilgrimagesource's Diarmute Week and wanted to figure out how posting on here works before then. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Also, here's the link to the Diarmute Week post for anyone who's interested: https://pilgrimagesource.tumblr.com/post/612953273980370944/i-am-holding-the-first-official-diarmute-week-to


End file.
